


Sometimes Playing Around with the Occult Can Turn Out Well (Like... REALLY well)

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy the Porn ya filthy animals! 8D, Face-Fucking, Incubus!Shiro, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, This is filthy and I should be ashamed, but I'm not, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Lance had the best costume prepared for this Halloween Party. He was totally gonna slay and finally get laid for the first time in MONTHS!
Except it's Halloween Night and he's stuck looking after the family bookstore, because local robberies or something. Honestly? He was too busy pouting to be listening.
Can an awful, boring night turn for the better? Yes. Yes, it can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me embarrassingly long to write and honestly? I wanted to have it out for Halloween, but that obviously didn't happen. At any rate, it's late, I'm tired and I'll proof-read it some other time 8D
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

It was Halloween night. The night of costumes, trick or treating, partying, drinking and potentially sex-having.

Honestly? At this point, Lance would have been perfectly satisfied if he could just wear a costume, but no, he was stuck looking after the family bookshop. He had his whole costume planned and everything! He scowled as another group of trick-or-treaters passed by the store windows and flopped down on one of the arm-chairs, set up by the fireplace for those who wanted to read in-store. He took out his phone to check the time and groaned loudly when the number nine glared back at him. He'd only been here an hour and it already felt like forever.

He intended to go to this party at one of the fraternity houses with his college friends and the costume he planned would have definitely gotten him laid. Now it just sat at the bottom of his closet, collecting dust instead of doing it's job of relieving Lance's sexual frustrations. The mere thought was depressing and Lance got up to hunt through the shelves for something to read. He'd already played Candy Crush enough times to give himself eye-strain.

He put some music on his phone, turning the volume up. He moved to the pop-y beat, dancing down the aisle, bouncing on his feet and swinging his hips. He passed by many books, none really holding his interest as he hummed to the melody. That was until he reached the back shelves. The shelves that didn't seem to get much attention from the customers, or even his parents as the books there seemed to be haphazardly thrown onto the shelf. He stopped dancing to take a closer look at them.

Before he knew it, he found himself reading the titles of the books and organizing everything in alphabetical order, same way that the rest of the bookstore was organized. He had spent about an hour and a half on the upper half of the bookshelf, now sitting in front of the bottom three rows, a book open on his lap and his attempt at organization forgotten.

"What is this doing here? It's not even thematically related. It should be in the fantasy section... Or maybe a how-to." Lance snorted to himself, reading through the table of contents of 'Summoning Spells and Hexes for the Modern Witch'. He flipped through the pages, stopping at a random spell. 'Spell to Become More Attractive' was the title written in pretty cursive on the page, followed by a list of ingredients of fresh rose petals, 6 pink candles, and lavender incense.

"Bitch, I'm already gorgeous." He mumbled under his breath, flipping over to the next page. "Hmm... Money spells..." He read through a few, before flopping onto his back with a sigh, beginning to grow bored again. "Money Chant, requirements: voice... Well, no shit..." He chuckled. "-cinnamon incense and candle. They really like incense and candles, don't they."

He rolled over onto his stomach and flipped almost to the back of the book, before he stopped and quickly flipped back to a page that caught his interest.

*~* Demonic Summons *~*

Required:  
A new moon  
Belief in magick  
Belief in demonic forms  
3 drops of blood

Lance stared at the page with a caught breath. Something about this page felt different. He flipped between the previous and next pages, confirming that they were the same, innocuous drivel he'd read up to this point. And indeed, between a Fairy Charm mixture and a spell to get wings, there it was. A spell to summon a demon. Which seemed just a little hardcore amongst all the light-weight, nigh innocent spells and mixtures.

He looked around himself, as if expecting one of his siblings, or his parents to pop up, that it was all just a big joke and he got punked. He scrambled off of the floor and headed to the front of the store to check the moon through the windows. Yep, new moon. Ok, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't really believe in magic, or demons. It was stupid and utter bullshit, and nothing was going to happen...

Lance sincerely hoped so, at least.

He went around behind the cash register, bending down to search through the cabinets for the small knife his father kept there for opening letters and cutting wrapping paper. He hesitated with the knife in his hand and baited breath, staring down at the book in front of him. Nothing was going to happen. It was all fake and stupid. Maybe if he called it all 'stupid' enough times, he'd convince himself. But yet, here he was, attempting to summon a demon on Halloween, because he was bored. He bit his lip against the pain as he pricked his finger and let a drop fall onto each of the three lines of the spell after reciting them. Apparently it was supposed to give life to his words. Or so the book claimed.

He waited, the store around him and the street outside quiet, as the playlist on his phone ended some time ago, and trick-or-treaters all went home by this point. "Ha... I knew nothing would happen." He laughed breathlessly to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Of course he couldn't summon a demon. Demons, ghosts, or whatever the hell just didn't exist.

"Happy Halloween."

Lance shrieked and jumped three feet in the air as warm breath tickled the back of his ear, making him scramble across the register counter to put as much distance between himself and the intruder. He fell to the floor in a heap with a pained groan, his back smarting something awful.

"Are you alright down there?" The intruder leaned over the counter to look down at him, a pleasant, almost sweet smile on his lips. The man was handsome, with dark, kind eyes and chiseled features. Lance was choosing to ignore the horns and wings for the time being as he righted himself, glaring at the man. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? If you don't leave, I'm calling the police." He said, wary and cautious. How had this bastard snuck up on him?

"I'm Shiro and you summoned me." The intruder explained. "It has been a while since I've been to the mortal world. It's changed a lot." Humans have certainly gotten cuter, Shiro surmised as he gave Lance a brief once-over. He straightened up off the counter, spreading his wings to stretch them out, before letting them fold against his back again, not missing the way Lance's pretty blue eyes locked onto them and widened.

"Holy shit..." Lance's words were strangled and barely audible, unable to believe that demons were FREAKIN' REAL! This couldn't be real. That had to be some trickery of light, or some sophisticated string and pulley thing.

"Yes." Shiro said, snapping Lance out of his reverie.

"Wh-what?" Lance asked, still wide-eyed and rooted to the spot where he stood.

"Yes." Shiro repeated. "They're real."

"Wha-"

"As are the horns and the tail."

"You've got a tail?"

Shiro's eyebrows rose as that was what Lance decided to focus on.

"Oh yes." Shiro smiled, coming around the counter to approach Lance, pleased when Lance didn't move to get away from him. "And it's very flexible." He purred, his smile sharpening in a way that had Lance swallowing, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Uh... That's nice?" Lance jumped when Shiro's hand rested on his hip. "Ok, so I summoned a demon." He said suddenly, sounding like he was just coming to terms with that very real thing and earning himself a slow blink from Shiro in the process.

"Yes, we've established that."

Man, Lance had to give Shiro mad props for how patient he was being. Though he had a sinking suspicion that the demon was rather enjoying this, if the way Shiro's lips quirked was anything to go by.

"So, what do you want? I don't have much to give and to be honest, I'm kind of attached to my soul." He babbled, a little distracted by Shiro. The demon was really close and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose that Lance hadn't noticed earlier. His hair looked really soft too. His horns were quite long and curved along the top of his skull, shiny, black, and sharp. And he was really warm and smelled nice. Which later, Lance would be the first to admit that that was a strange thing to be thinking when he had a demon standing right in front of him and touching him.

Lance blinked when Shiro laughed at him, frowning as he failed to understand what was so funny. "What? It's a serious question!" He defended himself when Shiro pulled him in closer, his hands on Lance's butt and inhumanly perfect face a breath away from his. "I don't want your soul, boy."

"Than what?" Lance was flushed to the tips of his ears, his eyes wide and voice just shy of a squeak.

In lieu of a verbal answer, Shiro kissed him. And boy, Lance must have been really hard up to let a demon practically tongue-fuck his mouth. Because that's what was happening. Yep, that was Shiro's -a demon's!- tongue in his mouth, doing things that had his knees growing weak right along with his resolve to stay reasonable in the face of illogical and really-should-not-be-happening-or-a-thing-in-any-way. Keith would have probably made fun of him and said something along the lines of Lance being the furthest thing from reasonable that he's ever seen. Keith was a jerk. And Lance was getting the literal best kiss of his life as Shiro's tongue curled around his, bringing the boy's attention back to himself and inviting him to participate.

Lance reciprocated hesitantly, moaning softly when Shiro's fingers squeezed his ass and pulled him in flush against his body. His hard, powerfully muscled body. Lance's arms found their way around Shiro's shoulders without his conscious permission, his tongue shyly licking at the demon's lips until Shiro caught it between his teeth and sucked on it. The moan that Lance let out was embarrassingly loud, his fingers running up over the buzzed hair at the back of Shiro's head and curling into the longer strands further up. He groaned in disappointment when Shiro let go of his tongue and pulled back from his lips, only for the sound to melt into a low moan when instead Shiro attacked his neck.

Shiro bit and sucked harshly at the supple skin, reveling in the sounds Lance made, the heated moans and wanton whimpers. The boy was pulsing with sexual want and energy, and Shiro wanted nothing more than a taste of all of that. Lance felt good against him, soft and firm in all the right places, responding so nicely to the way his hands caressed and pinched at his back and sides, squeezing his hips and guiding Lance to start rocking against him. The gasp that fell from Lance's lips sent a shiver up his spine as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the base of the boy's neck and ran it up to his jaw.

"Ah, wait." Lance shivered, pushing against Shiro's chest.

"Hm?" Shiro purred, nuzzling into Lance's cheek, letting his hands stop on the boy's waist.

"I'm a virgin. I mean... I've kissed and done some things, like handies and oral, but..." Lance tripped over his words, flushed, aroused and embarrassed.

"Ok." Shiro said, leaning back in to return to leaving as many hickeys as he could fit on Lance's neck. And Lance had a gorgeous neck, long and smooth. A perfect canvas.

"Ok?" Lance was incredulous, pushing back on Shiro's shoulders some more.

"Ok." The demon grunted, giving Lance's Adam's apple a harsh nip.

"Oh, ok." Lance yipped, curling his fingers into Shiro's vest.

He had no more protests after that as Shiro slipped his fingers under his shirt, seeking out and pinching his nipples. He hadn't even noticed when Shiro walked them over to one of the display windows, until his knees bumped against the edge. Shiro followed him when he lost his balance and was forced to sit down on the cushioned sill. Shiro's lips didn't leave his for a while, kissing Lance until the boy's mouth was swollen and red, the demon's hands working on ridding Lance of his shirt.

Shiro pulled back to look at Lance, flushed with a necklace of kiss marks all over his neck, bare chest heaving with panted breaths. He leaned back down to give Lance's lips one more peck, delecting in the feel and taste of the boy's mouth.

"What do you want?"

Lance blinked slowly up at Shiro, needing a moment to register the question. He was surprised by it, not having expected the demon to care for what he wanted. But Shiro stood, still and waiting, even though his cock pressed up against the zipper of his pants uncomfortably. Lance couldn't help but stare as it was currently at his eye-level. The size of Shiro's bulge kind of intimidated, but also excited him.

"I can suck you off." He offered. Yeah, he could do that. That was familiar and safe.

He reached out for Shiro, pulling him in closer by his hips as he scooted forward on the cushion. He had a brief, wild thought thanking all supernatural forces that the bookstore's windows were darkened so that no one could see in from outside. He bit at his lip as he started undoing Shiro's pants, glancing up at him and blushing at the intensity in the demon's eyes as Shiro watched him. Lance's eyes widened when he pulled the zipper down and discovered that Shiro was going commando, the thick line of his cock peaking out through his open pants. Lance licked his lips nervously and quickly pulled Shiro's pants down, the thick, long cock springing up in front of him. It was bigger than any he'd had before and looked perfect, just like the rest of the man before him. The curls at the base of Shiro's cock were tastefully groomed, trailing up to his navel in a happy, little treasure trail. The head of the cock was red with precum beading at the tip.

Lance wrapped a hand around the demon's girth, giving him a few, testing strokes. He leaned in to lick over the tip, gathering the precum with his tongue. The soft intake of breath above him was all the encouragement he needed to wrap his lips around the head and start sucking. He swirled his tongue around it, shallowly bobbing his head as he slowly stroked the rest of the length. Lance wiggled a bit in his seat, his hand moving to hold Shiro at the base while he bobbed his head down lower and lower, taking more of Shiro's cock into his mouth with each downward bob.

Shiro reached down to brush his fingers through Lance's hair, petting the soft strands as he exhaled a soft sigh full of pleasure. The boy's mouth was wonderful, so plush, warm and wet. And that clever tongue had the incubus shivering as it played with the skin just beneath the head of his cock. "That's it. You are quite good at this." He admitted, smiling when Lance looked up at him and smiled in return, feeling the boy's mouth form the expression around his heated flesh. He groaned when Lance pulled back to press wet, sucking kisses along the length of his cock, his hand forming a tight grip around the head of Shiro's cock, stroking him fast and hard, before taking Shiro into his mouth again, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. The boy pulled back to resume sucking and bobbing his head along the demon's cock, moaning softly around him as he did.

It felt so good, Lance sucking him until his cheeks hollowed around his girth, feeling the way Lance curled his tongue to lick every part of Shiro that was in his mouth. Shiro encouraged him with low moans and genuine praises, caressing his cheeks to feel how they worked, and down to his neck, tracing each bruise he had left on the boy's tan skin.

Lance looked up at him again, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Shiro's cock, so the demon could see, earning himself a deep moan from him. Then, Lance's eyes took on an inspired shine, before he pulled back from him entirely, licking his pretty, swollen lips clean.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." He said, the blush on his cheeks now more one of arousal, rather than embarrassment. This demand had Shiro's eyebrows rising high. "You surprise me. I like surprises." Shiro chuckled, petting Lance's cheek with his free hand. "Open up for me than." He purred, heat coiling inside him as Lance opened his mouth and gazed up at him expectantly. Such a lewd human summoned him. What luck.

Shiro pressed his cock into Lance's awaiting mouth, going slow at first, testing just how far the boy could actually take him. Turned out, Lance could take all of him if given a little time to adjust. Lance's lips looked so good, stretched around the girth of his cock as he rocked his hips slowly to and fro. Shiro pressed his cock all the way inside Lance's mouth, his head sliding down to the back of the boy's throat, feeling Lance swallow around him. He groaned at the feeling, holding Lance there for a little longer, until the boy's nails started scratching at his hips.

"Such a good boy." He praised Lance, holding his head steady as he started to properly fuck his mouth as requested. Lance was so sloppy, teary-eyed and with saliva running freely down his chin and soaking Shiro's cock with it. Shiro panted, the sight only arousing him further while he picked up pace. Lance looked perfectly happy with the rough treatment, moaning brokenly when he could around Shiro's cock, the sounds cut off whenever the demon's cock slid into his throat. Shiro felt his orgasm building, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Take a deep breath for me." He said, holding himself back just long enough for Lance to do so, before he thrust back in a few more times and held Lance in, the boy's nose buried in Shiro's pubic hair and throat working around the head of the demon's cock, trying to swallow. Shiro moaned, long and low as he came, spilling down Lance's throat, his cock twitching from the feeling of almost too much. He gripped Lance's hair and yanked him back, wrapping his free hand around himself as he shot a few more ropes of cum onto the boy's face.

Lance was breathing harshly when Shiro pulled him off his cock, sucking down air gratefully, mouth and the back of his throat feeling raw. His jaw was sore too from being fucked by someone this big, his eyes blinking up hazily at Shiro as the demon's cum dripped, warm and sticky down his nose and cheeks. He had never been this hard in his life, his legs moving restlessly, not sure whether he wanted to cross them, or not.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees." Shiro growled, letting go of Lance's hair and watching as the boy scrambled up to obey.

Lance stared out the window at the street, dead at this time of the night, but no less intimidating as he became all the more aware of his puffy, red lips, the cum on his face and the painful hardness in his pants. "You're not gonna...?" He mumbled, glancing back at Shiro, who was bent over his back, hands on Lance's hips. "Hmmm? Take your virginity? Not unless you want me to." Shiro smirked, pressing a kiss to Lance's shoulder. "I have a better idea." He promised.

Lance bit at his lip as Shiro made quick work of his pants, sliding them down and off of his legs, his underwear soon to follow. The demon's hands moved back up to squeeze and caress Lance's thighs and ass, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down the boy's back. Lance wasn't entirely sure what Shiro was doing, until those hands were spreading his cheeks apart and Shiro's mouth trailed all the way down to his puckered hole.

"Shiro!" He gasped, jerking against the other's grip as Shiro's amused chuckle reverberated against his ass-cheek, a bite to the bare cheek giving him another reason to gasp.

"Relax. I'll take care of you." The timbre of the demon's voice was oddly comforting as Shiro peppered more kisses on his skin, before placing one right on Lance's hole. Lance bit at his lip, shivering at the teasing touches when Shiro's tongue pressed against his perineum and licked up and over his hole. Yeah, Lance had fingered himself before, but this was indescribable. The way the demon's tongue laved at his hole, until it was completely wet, the way his hands were holding him spread and vulnerable. All of that had his cock twitch with want. He hadn't even noticed anything strange, until he felt something thin poke at his hole and slip inside.

"What?" He gasped, looking back at Shiro and seeing no more than the demon's eyes, reflecting light from the street-lamps oddly. He could feel Shiro's lips curling into a smirk against his skin though.

"Shh, it's just my tail. Just that and my tongue, I promise you." Shiro said, wiggling the tip of his tail inside Lance a bit.

The sensation was so odd it made Lance tense up, but the way Shiro continued to lick at him and prod at him with his tongue helped him relax again. Shiro's tail was so thin and flexible, it easily found his prostate and began rubbing against it. Lance whined loudly, rocking his hips back against Shiro, his cock dripping with precum. "Shiro, ah, please..." He whimpered.

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his tongue inside Lance alongside his tail, stretching him just a little. Just enough so he'd really feel it. He thrust his tail inside Lance, brushing up against his prostate with every thrust. His tongue stabbed in and out of Lance's hole in matching rhythm, lips nipping around his pucker gently and sucking more marks into Lance's skin. The way Lance moaned, babbled and pleaded for him with abandon was music to his ears. He let his tail play with Lance's prostate, curling around it, pressing up against it, stroking it, until the boy was a whimpering mess.

"Shiro... Shiro, touch me, please..." Lance begged, tears streaming down his face as Shiro ignored him to continue fucking his hole with his tongue and tail instead.

Shiro wanted to see Lance cum just from this. His frustration and the well of desire providing a wonderful feast to the incubus. He pressed his tongue as deep inside of Lance as he could, wiggling it around and that was it.

Lance came hard with a hoarse shout, his whole body seizing and twitching from the force of his orgasm, cum splattering all over the cushion under him.

\-----

He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew was that the sky was turning that peculiar shade of grey-blue of the early morning, and he was laying on the bay window's sill, fully clothed and feeling refreshed.

For a moment, he thought that the night before had been some crazy dream. That is, until he realized that the spell-book from earlier was laying open on his chest and he was feeling really satisfied and sore in odd places. He sat up gingerly with a soft groan, his throat still feeling quite raw. He looked around, thinking that maybe he would see Shiro around, but the bookstore was perfectly quiet, only the odd sound of the old pipes, or the ticking of the clock breaking the silence.

He glanced down at the book, pulling it away from his chest to see that it was open to the demon summoning page, the three drops of his blood gone from the page. He smiled, as the drops of blood were instead replaced with a swoopy cursive beside the 'Requirements'.

'You know my number' followed by a winky-smiley face.


End file.
